starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Tamara Ryvora
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = | thuiswereld = Kuat | vader = | moeder = | getrouwdmet = | kinderen = | sterfte = | titel = | bijnaam = Tam | functie = Mecanicien Racepiloot | species = Mens | geslacht = Vrouw | lengte = | haarkleur = Zwart | oogkleur = Bruin | wapen = | vervoer = | affiliatie = Team Fireball First Order | era = }} Tamara Ryvora, vaak Tam genoemd door haar vrienden, was een top-mecanicien aan boord van de Colossus in Team Fireball. Biografie Tams vader was ooit een racepiloot en samen met hem groeide ze op in het racecircuit. Haar grootvader was tewerkgesteld in een fabriek van het Galactic Empire. Haar beste vriend was Hype Fazon en samen probeerden ze naam en faam te vergaren. Op een bepaald moment slaagde Tam er niet in om een wedstrijd te winnen, waardoor ze de lening om haar schip te herstellen niet langer kon betalen. Tam verloor haar schip en ging in dienst bij Jarek Yeagers Team Fireball. Ondertussen zag ze hoe Hype een plaats had veroverd bij The Aces op de Colossus en haar niet langer zag staan. Tam was zeer plichtbewust en de top-mecanicien van Yeager. Yeager ontfermde zich over Ryvora en Tam werkte er samen met Neeku Vozo en Bucket. Yeager had Tam de Fireball beloofd als ze de racer weer volledig operationeel konden krijgen. Kazuda Tam was zeer verbaasd over de komst van Kazuda Xiono die niets kende van reparaties of techniek en die toch in Team Fireball aan de slag kon gaan. Kazuda kende een moeilijke start met Tam, net door zijn onkunde en vreemd gedrag. Tam leek gespannen, maar toen Hype Fazon weer wat contact zocht met haar en ze een vriendin leek te hebben gevonden in Synara San leek ze wat milder te worden. Tam merkte op dat Kazuda behoorlijk veel bezig was met de First Order en dat hij soms afwezig was zonder redenen. De First Order begon hun invloed uit te breiden op de Colossus, maar Tam ondervond dat niet als een probleem of een bedreiging. First Order Toen de First Order alsmaar meer en meer de controle begon over te nemen, vond Tam nog steeds dat dit de orde ten goede zou komen en dat daar wel een goede reden voor zou zijn. Maar de First Order had intussen ook in de gaten dat Kazuda en eigenlijk ook Yeager spionnen waren voor de Resistance. Toen stormtroopers Team Fireball wilde arresteren, kon iedereen ontsnappen behalve Tam. Ze weigerde om te geloven dat Kazuda en vooral Yeager heel die tijd tegen haar hadden gelogen. First Order Security Bureau Officer Tierny was naar de Colossus gekomen om van Tam informatie los te peuteren over haar vrienden. Tierny was zeer vriendelijk en praatte op Tam in. Tam begon hierdoor alsmaar meer te beseffen dat haar vrienden haar hadden verraden door haar niet in te lichten over hun werkzaamheden voor de Resistance. Toen Kazuda en zijn vrienden in opstand kwamen tegen de First Order, besloten Pyre en Tierny om de Colossus te verlaten. Tam kreeg nog de mogelijkheid om zich terug aan te sluiten bij Kaz en Yeager, maar haar ontgoocheling was te groot. Ze stapte aan boord van de First Order shuttle met Tierny die potentieel zag in Ryvora's capaciteiten voor de First Order. Verschijning *Star Wars: Resistance **The Recruit **The Triple Dark **Fuel for the Fire **The High Tower **The Children from Tehar **Synara's Score **The Platform Classic **Bibo **Dangerous Business **The Doza Dilemma **The First Order Occupation **The New Trooper **The Core Problem **The Disappeared **Descent **No Escape, Part 1 **No Escape, Part 2 **Into the Unknown **A Quick Salvage Run **Live Fire **Rendezvous Point **Station to Station **No Place Safe **Rebuilding the Resistance **The Escape Bron *StarWars.com *Star Wars: Women of the Galaxy Categorie:Mecaniciens Categorie:Racepiloten Categorie:Inwoners van de Colossus Categorie:Mensen Categorie:Kuati